Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps / Jollybells
"Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps" and "Jollybells" are the two segments of the holiday-themed episode of , a Disney animated series based on the characters from the 1937 animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The episode premiered on December 2, 2014 on Disney XD. The show's universe has its version of Christmas called Jolly Day as the setting for both segments. Plot "Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps" Jolly Day is approaching, and The 7D is feeling the holiday spirit. But their activities annoy Grumpy. To escape from it all, he went to an icy lake to fish with the goat Giselle. Suddenly, he hear cries for help from a person who's close to being drowned. Grumpy pulls him to safety and the person thanks him for saving his life. He then introduces himself as Gingersnaps the Pfeffeneusse elf, and because of Grumpy's unselfish act, Gingersnaps will be his servant per Pfeffeneusse tradition. Grumpy brought along Gingersnaps to the The 7D's cottage, where they welcome him. The next morning, Gingersnaps serves Grumpy a nice breakfast and then he thought it's great to have him around. However, as time goes on, Grumpy is increasingly getting annoyed with the elf's frantic behavior and also because he's doing all the work Grumpy usually enjoys. After Gingersnaps nearly slips out the fact that elves will leave if they save the life of the person one serves, Doc hatches a plan based on his knowledge on elf traditions he learned while attending school years back. While Grumpy goes out fishing with Gingersnaps, the rest of the 7D puts on with much difficulty a bear suit to stage an attack on Grumpy. But a real, live bear comes up on Grumpy and Gingersnaps at the lake. After the elf saves Grumpy from the bear, the 7D (still halfway inside the suit) appears, making Grumpy realizing that he had encountered a real bear. Grumpy thanks Gingersnaps and tells him to leave, but since Gingersnaps is a Pfeffeneusse elf, the arrangement is very tough to break because of his kind's traditions (Doc admits he was absent from school at the time). Back the cottage, Grumpy sadly gives Gingersnaps a cookie, and suddenly, Gingersnaps is no longer his servant (it appears that you need a cookie to end a Pfeffeneusse elf's servitude)! The elf thanks Grumpy and goes home; and while the 7D resumes their holiday joy, Grumpy goes upstairs and finds a present on his bed. Inside is a pair of ear muffs from Gingersnaps to drown out the 7D's joy, and as the episode ends, Grumpy admits he likes him after all. "Jollybells" The kingdom of Jollywood is celebrating Jolly Day at the village center with a huge Jollywood Tree, while the Glooms -- who yearn to force Queen Delightful from her throne and take over Jollywood -- have their version of the holiday called Gloomy Day. Grim presents his wife Hildy with a gift: a machine called the Joybuster, designed to drain the joy out of people. To test the machine, they use it on a group of carolers from the village arrived at their front door, and the machine sucks the joy out of them, literally turning them blue and depressing. The Glooms then go to the village to make sure that no one in Jollywood will be joyous. Grim and Hildy appear at the Jolly Day events, which are hosted by the Queen. They then target Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, and Sneezy, and the other villagers, turning them blue. Happy notice his friends' depressing behavior, and tries to keep their spirits up. Later, the Glooms suck the joy out of Dopey, Queen Delightful's assistant Lord Starchbottom, and Delightful herself, which is difficult because apparently she has a lot of happiness. Bashful, who hasn't been targeted yet, and Happy then found out it's the doing of the Glooms, and they set up a plan to return the villagers' joy. Their first plan is to trick the Glooms into believing that they have all of the joy by using the Joybuster on two makeshift Bashful and Happy mannequins next to a table, with the real dwarfs giving out voices underneath them. The next plan involves Happy singing in an attempt to uplift the 7D's dull spirits at the cottage and then lead them and the villagers to the huge Jollywood Tree. Hildy can't believe that she was fooled, and the Glooms go back to use the Joybuster on Happy. But this is even more difficult than Delightful's -- Happy's joy is so big that it overloads the machine, causing it to explode, and all the joy cascades over the sky, returning it to everyone. As everybody gathers around the tree feeling happy again, even Grim and Hildy find joy inside themselves -- though Hildy finds it gross. Songs * "A Jollywood Jolly Day" * "Jolly Day" * "Gloomy Day" Availability Both segments of the episode are currently available digitally on Amazon and iTunes under the second volume of the first season of The 7D. Gallery '"Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps"' S1e09a_grumpy_saves_gingersnaps.PNG S1e09_dwarfs_arrive_at_the_tree.PNG S1e09a_dwarfs_discussing_their_plan.PNG S1e09a_a_pair_of_earmuffs.PNG '"Jollybells"' Hildy_holds_the_joybuster.PNG S1e09b_doc's_joy_drained.PNG S1e09b_delightful's_joy_drained.PNG S1e09b_everyone_gathers_at_the_tree.PNG S1e09b_everyone's_joy_returns.PNG Cast Category:Episodes Category:Disney Category:2014 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney XD Category:Specials referring to Christmas by a different name Category:Specials based on movies